This invention relates to a multiple function switch for controlling vehicle functions.
It is already known to use a single switch lever for the operation of vehicle turn signals and other vehicle functions such as headlamp dimming by actuating one switch when the lever is pivoted about one axis and another switch when the lever is pivoted about a different axis appropriate linkages being used in each case to couple the lever to a conventional switch. Usually, for each degree of freedom of the lever, an independent spring mechanism is required to return the lever toward a neutral position.
It is an object therefore to provide a multiple function switch having a simplified unitary spring arrangement for returning the switch lever to a neutral position.
The invention is carried out by providing a two piece lever for actuating turn signal switches as well as another vehicle function switch wherein each part of the lever pivots about a different axis and one part of the lever carries a ramp surface which is acted upon by a spring which pushes that one lever part to its neutral position and cams the other lever part to its neutral position.